User talk:Haybernathy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Three Idiots page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey ok but I don't have idea WHO is Bureacrat Asasyn32 12:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Could you check the spelling because I know I'm Polish and do not know if somewhere is not wrong? Asasyn32 17:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo ! Do you know what are the page: http://kaichouwamaidsama.wikia.com/wiki/Wet_Wipes http://kaichouwamaidsama.wikia.com/wiki/PVC_Panel http://kaichouwamaidsama.wikia.com/wiki/Ball_Valve As they are not required to report them to remove, please. :) Asasyn32 16:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Absolute Boyfriend I have not read but I read in my spare time and I will help you Asasyn32 03:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Question I have 1 question: WHO is admin of this page ???? Asasyn32 03:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Second question : How how to become Admin or Bureacrat ?? :) Asasyn32 16:50, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Logo :) I have a proposal on our wiki logo. Here it is: Write what you think about it. Asasyn32 17:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) THANKS Thanks. You're the best on the world !!!!!!!. Asasyn32 03:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What is IRC ?? Asasyn32 03:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I was not but when i trying to enter the Mozilla shows that the server does not exist it's work. Thanks :) Asasyn32 04:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #wikia-animanga Asasyn32 04:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :) Could you create category:Songs and add songs of UxMishi Asasyn32 13:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ok I change it :) Asasyn32 04:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) It is Asasyn32 04:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) try now :) Asasyn32 04:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Could you post it on the main page? I think that this article was about Seika High School :) Asasyn32 05:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :) :) if we work together we should get to know a little, right? Asasyn32 06:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I ask you a few questions and you to me: 1. What is your name ?? 2. How old are you ?? 3. Where are you from?? 4. Do you work on other Wikia ?? Asasyn32 06:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Answers: 1. Tomek 2. 16 3. Poland 4. I work on Fairy Tail Wikia and Gundam Wikia Asasyn32 06:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Me too, it's nice to meet you :) Asasyn32 06:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) what do you prefer anime or manga ?? I'm too, You think that will be the second season Kaichou wa Maid? I very much wanted Asasyn32 06:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) did you see what is at the end of ending ??Asasyn32 06:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what they will do in this OVA Asasyn32 06:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) you right Asasyn32 06:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I must go. See you :):) Asasyn32 06:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Nice avatar :) :) Asasyn32 14:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you work on http://maid-sama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toph_Lover ?????? [[User:Asasyn32|Asasyn32] 17:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC)] RE: Ideas thats a very good idea :) and I'm glad that you call me your friend Asasyn32 06:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC)